Redemption
by Crittab
Summary: When Rory finally lets Lorelai and Luke know how she feels she forces both of them to confront their feelings for eachother and their relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own GG or anything of that sort. But I do own my pants, which I think are pretty cool.

**Redemption**

Rory parked her car in the Gilmore Girls driveway behind Lorelai's jeep. She noticed that a light was on in the living room, and could faintly hear the television. She stood a moment outside of the door, gathering her thoughts, before entering, ready to rant.

"Okay. I've been sitting back and watching this for months now, and I think I've managed to mind my own business in that time. But I can't stay quiet anymore, Mom. It's too much, it's gone too far," Rory said, as she burst into the Gilmore house. She found her mother sitting on the living room couch looking at her in disbelief/

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

"This thing. This whole situation with you and dad. And with Luke. I mean, I kept my peace. Didn't say anything when you broke up with Luke, because I thought you'd just work it out. I didn't say anything when you got with Dad because I figured it was just a phase that you'd get out of your system and eventually go back to Luke and work it out. I didn't even say anything, or at least not much of anything, when you went off to Paris and _eloped_ because I was just so confused about the whole situation. But god, Mom, I can't just not say anything anymore. This has gone too far too fast and it's just too much for me to handle." Lorelai looked at her in disbelief. It was unlike her daughter to be so candid and so upset about something that didn't, at least not directly, involve her.

"A phase?" she muttered. Rory sighed heavily and plopped down onto the coach next to her mother.

"Mom, I was never the kid who hoped that her parents would eventually get back together. I was always the kid who wanted her mom with the nice diner man, and when that finally happened, I can't tell you how happy I was."

"Rory, hun…"

"No, let me get this out. You've had all of the time in the world to talk, and this is my time." Lorelai felt the need to argue, but shut her lips tightly to give her daughter her moment. Rory took a deep breath before she continued. "You and dad were never… never meant to be," she said, searching for the right words, "and I thought you knew that when you didn't marry him way back when I was a baby. And I think you do know that now. You just forgot for a while." Lorelai looked down at her hands, one with the faint reminder of the ring with she had just recently taken off, and then back up at her daughter.

"You're father is a great guy, Rory."

"Yes, he is. You're both great people, but you weren't great together. That's what I'm trying to say. When you got married you eloped. When people get married they're supposed to want to share it with their family and friends, and they're supposed to be excited about it, but with you it was like you didn't even care. It's like you got it over with and that was it, you just didn't want to deal with it anymore."

"Just because I didn't want a big wedding with the Emily Gilmore touch doesn't mean I didn't want the marriage," Lorelai said in her defense.

"But you planned your wedding to Luke, mom. You planned it, every detail. You went out and you bought the dress and you set a date, and you made all of the plans. You were even willing to put up with the 'Emily Gilmore' touch. You were happy and you wanted people to know it."

"But I was tired of it, Rory. I was tired of the planning and the waiting. I just wanted to have my marriage without all of the time wasted in preparation." Lorelai continued to defend herself, not believing a word if what she was saying. Rory sighed.

"Mom, I know you love Luke. Dad knows you love Luke. We're all just waiting for you to figure it out too. And now you're going through a divorce all because you're taking so damn long figuring that out!" Rory was almost shouting, and Lorelai was taken aback. Her daughter's brazen approach to this conversation had left her a little upset and a lot confused.

"Rory, I know I have feelings for Luke, and I know I probably always will. But marrying your father wasn't because I couldn't accept those feelings."

"Then why did you do it, mom?" Rory was calmer now, but her purpose still remained the same. Lorelai was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I thought I wanted it," she began slowly, "I thought I loved your father, and I thought it would all work out."

"You wanted us to be a family," Rory said quietly. Lorelai just offered a sad smile and nodded. Rory sighed and laid head on her mother's shoulder. "We are a family. We're just not a conventional one."

"I wanted a conventional family," Lorelai whispered. Rory sat up slightly and turned to her.

"So did I. I wanted it so much, with You, Me, And Luke." Lorelai sighed. "I introduced him as my future stepfather to some people at my twenty-first birthday." Lorelai looked surprised, but stayed quiet. "He was happy, mom. I was happy. He wanted to be one of the Gilmore's, and I wanted to have him as one, and you did too. You still do."

"I know," Lorelai muttered. She sighed and laid her head against the back of the couch. "I really screwed this one up though, kid. After all that's happened in the past few months, what reason would he have to let me back in?"

"Love?" Rory suggested. Lorelai shrugged.

"How can you love someone who did what I did?"

"Mom, he's always love you in spite of your faults. He's forgiven you for many things in the past, and I know he would forgive you for these mistakes." Lorelai took a long look at her daughter, realizing she was right.

"Well what now?" she asked. Rory shrugged.

"I think that's up to you." She stood up and stretched. "I've done what I wanted to do. I've said what I needed to say, and I think I've achieved when I wanted to achieve here tonight. And now I think I deserve a big cup of coffee." Lorelai laughed.

"You are my daughter."

"From Luke's," she added. Lorelai's smile faded slightly. She breathed deeply and stood up to face her daughter.

"I'm not ready yet," she said softly. Rory sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry." Rory shrugged.

"You have time." With that Rory left, and Lorelai stood in her living room alone, contemplating her conversation with her now very grown up daughter.

Luke was wiping down the last of the tables and putting up the chairs when he heard the bell above the door clang as it opened and closed.

"We're closed," he said in his ordinary gruff tone. He didn't bother to look up, expecting the invasive person to leave without hassle.

"Really? Cause I could really used a cup of coffee," Rory said quietly. Luke turned around at the voice and couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since Rory had been in the diner, and he had missed her.

"I guess I can make another pot," he said. Rory smiled widely and took a seat on a stool by the counter.

"It's been a while," Rory said softly. He nodded and turned to face her after starting the coffee.

"Too long," he agreed. Rory sighed and rested her elbows on the counter.

"I miss this, Luke," she said softly. She looked him in the eye and saw nothing but pure adoration. She had always loved that about Luke. He made her feel like she had a constant father. Like she belonged to him and he would always protect her.

"I never wanted to lose you, Rory," he said in a whisper. Rory swallowed hard and nodded. "I never wanted to lose either of you."

"You didn't have to," Rory said softly. She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but he masked it well.

"I would have kept in touch. I just didn't know how. You and your Mom are so close."

"But I'm close with you too, Luke. My Mother's mistakes didn't have to be ours," she said with conviction. Luke frowned.

"It's not only your Mom's mistake. It was my fault too," he said. Rory smiled lightly at his defense.

"I was angry with her," Rory admitted. "I never told her, but I was really mad that she let you go."

"Yeah?" Luke asked, feeling emotion welling inside of his chest.

"I wanted you to be my step-father, Luke. I wanted to be able to call you Dad, as ridiculous as that sounds," she confessed. Luke sighed, fighting the urge to wrap her up in a crushing hug and never let go.

"I would've really loved that," he said quietly. Their eyes met in a silent moment of peace, and Rory stood up, walking around the counter. She pulled the man into a tight embrace, holding him until he responded in kind. When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes.

"Luke, could you ever forgive my Mom for leaving you like that?"

"We both made mistakes. Costly mistakes." He said softly. "I just can't describe how much it hurt to find out that she went to Chris." Rory nodded sadly. "But I could forgive her. I mean, I have forgiven her. But I can't forget how it felt, you know?"

"I know. Neither can I," she said softly. Luke sighed deeply and went about pouring her a big cup full of the steaming brew. She returned to the other side of the counter and pulled it to her, taking a long drink, while he poured himself a cup of tea. The two sat in a sad, but comfortable silence for several minutes.

"What if she wanted you back?" Rory asked, ending the moment. Luke looked at her, almost hopefully, but still with unmasked skepticism.

"If she wanted me back," he said, emphasizing the 'if', "I don't know. I guess we'd have a lot to work out before we could get back to where we were."

"But you could, right? You could get back to the point where you left off. You could get married," she said, hopeful to a point where she seemed like a young girl again. Luke smiled lightly at her enthusiasm. He nodded.

"If the day ever comes when your mom wants to work things out with me, I think we could."

"She loves you, Luke," Rory said softly, returning to her well-known maturity.

"Then why'd she marry your Dad?" he asked. Rory sighed.

"She made a mistake. She knows it, I know it, he knows it… She just doesn't know how to rebound from that mistake."

"But when I asked her to be with me, and told her I'd do anything, even elope, she turned me down."

"That's because it's _you_, Luke. It's You."

"What does that mean?" he asked confusedly. Rory sighed and took a deep drink from her cup.

"Mom can't just elope with you. She loves you too much to just marry you in some off-handed random ceremony out in the middle of nowhere. With you she wants to have everyone there to share the moment with her. Everyone she loves, even Grandma she wants there because that's how it happens when you're are as in love as you two are." Luke nodded slowly.

"You're a smart kid, you know that?" he said with a proud grin. Rory laughed.

"Only smart enough to know what everyone else already does," she replied. Luke smiled.

"So what now?" She took the final gulp of coffee and pushed the cup towards him.

"Now I have to get back to school," she said, standing. She placed her hand on his, "You two will figure it out, Luke. Just don't wait too long." With that Rory gave him a final smile and disappeared out the door. Luke stood behind the counter for what seemed like hours just contemplating what Rory had told him. He knew he wanted to have Lorelai back. He knew it more than he knew anything else in his life. He just didn't know what she wanted, and that left him perturbed as he finally finished tidying up the diner and headed up to bed for a restless sleep.

Lorelai tossed and turned in her bed as she attempted to clear her mind and fall into what she hoped would be a dreamless sleep. She couldn't shove the thoughts of her conversation with Rory out of her head, though. She couldn't stop thinking about Luke and how much she wanted to have him next to her to cuddle up to and sleep peacefully and happily with.

As the minutes turned into hours, Lorelai still couldn't fall asleep. She looked at her clock which told her it was now 5:30 AM. 5:30 and she was still just as awake as she had been when she had crawled into bed hours earlier. Realizing it was pointless to try to sleep, she pulled herself out of bed and pulled on some clothes. She went down into the kitchen and began to make coffee when she realized that Luke would be in the process of opening the diner at the same time.

With a deep breath, Lorelai entered the diner. She had just turned the corner when she saw Luke turn the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open', and realized that the town and diner being deserted would allow her a chance to chat openly with Luke for at least a few minutes until the breakfast rush began.

Luke looked up when he heard the bell above the door ring, not expecting customers to come in so early. When he saw Lorelai standing in the doorway he felt his stomach do a little flip. He forced himself to stay cool.

"A little early for you, don't you think?" he asked. Lorelai laughed lightly, glad he had broken the ice with the remnants of their old familiarity.

"Yea, I couldn't sleep. I figured I'd come out and see what people eat before the sun comes up," she said, following through with their banter. Luke poured her a cup of coffee and set it on the counter. She sat on a stool and took a sip. She couldn't help but make noises of satisfaction, having not had Luke's amazing brew in so many months. "How on earth did I cut this out?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it was a very difficult thing for you to do," he replied. He thought about continuing his opening ritual, but couldn't do it when it was only he and Lorelai all along in his diner. She smiled lightly and took another sip before setting the cup down and taking the plunge.

"I talked to Rory last night," she said. He nodded.

"So did I," he said. She smiled.

"That kid sure does make her rounds, doesn't she?" Luke smiled.

"She was a woman on a mission." Lorelai nodded exaggeratedly.

"You should have heard the way she went off at me," Lorelai began. Luke looked almost concerned, but he knew what she meant. "She was right though. That girl is always right."

"That she is," Luke said, nodding his agreement. Lorelai sighed and looked him in the eye.

"I made a mistake, Luke," she said softly. He sighed and felt his stomach do another flip. He didn't say anything. "But the thing is, the mistake wasn't being with Chris, or even marrying him." Luke's eyes dropped, as he felt his stomach plunge. "It was leaving you in the first place."

Luke looked up, not expected to hear her say what he had wanted her to say for months now. Their eyes met in a long, steady gaze.

"I know I have no right to ask you to forgive me," Lorelai said softly. Luke didn't hesitate.

"I do forgive you. I mean, I have. A long time ago," he said hurriedly. Lorelai couldn't help but be hopeful, albeit skeptical.

"Would I be overstepping my boundaries if I asked you to try again?" she said, taking the plunge. Luke was quiet now, for almost an unbearable amount of time. Lorelai felt the need to run, like she always had in the past, but forced herself to stay put. Finally Luke responded.

"We've both made mistakes, Lorelai. You took me back when I made one. I can't help but try again now," he said softly. Lorelai felt a wave of emotion go through her, and couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes, although she fought them back. "That is, if you're still interested," he added. She smiled, barely catching a tear that threatened to break free.

"Dear God yes," she said, mimicking Luke's comment, years before. He laughed openly for the first time with her in what seemed like an eternity. She got off the stool and made her way around the counter, pulling him down to her in a long, passion filled kiss that encompassed all that they had missed in the past several months.

Luke snaked his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him, not daring to end the contact that he had missed so much. Neither noticed as the door to the diner opened, and Ms. Patty walked in, followed closely by Babette and Taylor.

"Now this just can't be sanitary," Taylor complained, loudly enough to break the couple's intimate kiss.

"Oh be quiet, Taylor. You're such a pest," Ms. Patty said, barely containing the excitement in her voice. Babette ran up to the counter excitedly.

"How did this happen? When did this happen?" she asked, as the excitement spilled from her. Lorelai laughed, still in Luke's warm embrace.

"Just a minute ago, Babette," she answered. Ms. Patty grabbed Babette by the arm and began to pull her out.

"Come on Taylor, Babette, lets leave these kids alone," she said, not losing the wide grin for a second.

"But what about my pancakes. You know I can't run the market without my pancakes?" Taylor complained as Ms. Patty dragged him out and down the street. When the three had finally left Luke walked over to the door and turned the sign to 'Closed'.

"That should keep them out for a while," Luke said. He stayed by the door a moment, just taking in the sight of Lorelai in his diner again. His again.

"At least a few seconds," she agreed. He smiled. She slowly made her way out from behind the counter and over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So I figure it's like this. We're both entitled to one really stupid break-up, one really really stupid elopement, and one very well-timed divorce," she said with a grin. Luke smiled and nodded.

"Just as long as we don't add anymore really stupid mistakes to that list." Lorelai kissed him long and hard.

"That Rory," she said softly, "She's a keeper." Luke laughed light and kissed her again.

"You'll get no argument from me," he said softly. The two kissed again before Lorelai fell into his embrace and smiled against him, knowing that this time, neither would make the same mistakes again.

Responses are welcomed- Thanks for Reading :)


End file.
